


Pack Mom: Part 8

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Protective Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Sad Liam Dunbar, Sweet Derek Hale, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek and Y/n begin planning for their wedding.





	Pack Mom: Part 8

“So, have you guys finally decided, or am I gonna have to wait another 2 months”, Lydia smarmed, annoyed that she was given no information on the upcoming wedding. 

If there was even going to be one that is.

“Yea yea, Lyds. We were thinking, we wanna go for a winter wedding. Maybe just after Christmas. White wedding. Snow everywhere.”

Lydia looked at her like she was crazy.

“Are you serious right now? What about a summer wedding instead. I mean, winters only like 3 months away. There’s no way you can arrange everything in that time. I mean, you have the caterers, the venue, the music, the seating. Then, you have to find the best dress and makeup we can. On top of that w-”

“Lyds, calm the fuck down”, y/n interrupted, needing the girl to take a breath.

“I don’t care about any of that. It’s just Derek I need. I mean, it’s him I’m gonna be with forever, not the caterers or the damn dress”, she said.

She wasn’t one of those women who dreamt of big weddings. 

She couldn’t care less about what the wedding ended up like. 

As long as it was with Derek and in nature, with preferably some snow, she didn’t need food or music. 

Or a big dress. 

She wouldn’t mind getting married in jeans and a sweater. 

All she needed, was to finally be married to Derek and to become a Hale.

“Yea, but what about all the guests. They wanna see the nice food, the good music. They wanna see you looking beautiful at the front of the aisle”, Lydia replied, imagining herself instead of y/n.

“Ahh, young, beautiful, innocent Lydia. Get to my age and you won’t give a crap what other people want. Me and Derek decided a winter wedding. Now, I officially assign you as my wedding planner”. 

Lydia shrieked at this. 

“So, you do what you have to do. All I know is, it better be in winter”, she said, pointing her finger to the girl threateningly.

Lydia got to planning the wedding. 

The next few months were spent with Lydia coming over to the Hale house along with Allison, Kira and Malia, all of whom were excited they actually got to be important parts of the wedding.

Derek was by y/n’s side throughout. 

He knew she didn’t really care much, but he thought he should be there for moral support, knowing she was going to get slightly annoyed by the constant questions.

Liam however had a much different role to Derek. 

He was just as absorbed in planning the wedding as Lydia was. 

He needed to make this day special. 

To him, this was his parents showing their love for each other. 

He needed it all to go right. Everything had to be perfect.

“So y/n I was thinking if we go with this venue w-”

“No, that’s not good enough. She needs more nature in it. Not just an ugly little cliff”, Liam interjected.

“I was thinking this one”, he said, handing over the magazine to y/n and Derek, who looked at the picture. 

“It’s a big area. Woods, but it’s safe. There’s no dangerous animals around and they have a nice little area where they put seats. Plus, it snows there a lot so that would be perfect and the building is only a few minutes away, so people won’t get too cold”.

“Oh and I actually called around. I found a caterer who was willing to do it with such short notice. He said he can give a 20% discount and he’ll make sure there’s vegan food available for people who need it. I called the florist Lydia found and changed the order to white roses instead, because I know you prefer them”, Liam said, producing a piece of paper with the information printed out.

Y/n and Derek stared at Liam, shocked he did all this.

“Where the hell did you find this guy”, Lydia asked, snatching the paper off Derek, wondering how in the hell he managed to get such a good deal and find a really nice venue, when she’d been searching for ages.

“I just searched around. Called him and went down to see him”.

“You went down to see him? This is like 3 towns over, Liam”, y/n said, wondering when he even had the time to go.

Liam shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“I know, but I thought it was the best. They make the food you like, the reviews are great and I just thought I should make this easier for you”, he said, blushing slightly.

Y/n smiled at the sweetness of her baby.

“Come here, baby” she said. 

He smiled and walked over, sitting on her lap as she placed a kiss on his head.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that though. If you want to help that’s fine. But don’t go off places on your own”, she said, not wanting to have to worry about him. 

He nodded and lay his head on her chest as they continued looking at the best places, deciding they’d choose the place Liam had thought of. 

Now it was just a case of music, photographers, the dress, make up, the cake and basically everything else. 

Y/n hated wedding planning.

They arrived at the cake place. 

Derek, y/n and Liam only this time. 

Lydia was wanting to come along, but her mother had something she needed help with, meaning she was dying inside, thinking all her work would be ruined, knowing y/n wouldn’t stick to the scheme.

“Ok, so ma'am, if you could just come this way, we can get to tasting the cakes”, the woman said.

The family made their way to the seats and took their places.

“We have many different options”.

The woman showed them different varieties of cake.

Y/n had no clue. 

She loved all cakes and all she was doing was eating away, not paying any attention to the flavours or the colours and whether or not the cake would match the rest of the wedding.

“So, which would you prefer?” the woman asked.

Y/n looked to both her fiancé and her son, them expecting her to answer.

“Umm honestly”, her voice muffled by the cake still left in her mouth, “Liam, why don’t you choose?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, of course. Whichever you think is the best, we’ll go with that”.

Liam nodded and picked a vanilla flavoured cake, with buttercream and a small layer of chocolate throughout the cake, knowing this was y/n’s favourite flavour, wanting to make sure she had everything she needed.

Next, they went tuxedo shopping. 

This was one of the few things that y/n was actually excited about. 

Derek always looked handsome.

But in the few times she’d seen him wearing a suit of any sort, he looked even more perfect, if that was even possible.

“Guys, come on! I mean, how long does it take to put on a damn shirt and pants”, y/n shouted from outside the dressing room, bored of waiting.

Eventually Derek exited the dressing room and stepped out in front of his bride to be.

“Hot fucking damn. Well, aren’t you the most perfect alpha there is”, she drooled, looking at him and taking in all his beauty. 

She leaned up and kissed his lips, running her hand down his chest, feeling the soft shirt and suit.

“Gimme a twirl, sexy”.

Derek rolled his eyes and gave her a twirl, hearing a shriek when she saw his perky ass in the snug pants, showing off the perfect roundness. 

She gave him a quick slap on the ass, Derek smiling, never being able to get mad at her silliness.

“Li, baby you done yet?” she shouted, wanting to see him in his tux.

The curtain pulled back, revealing a Liam in a suit and bow tie, looking handsome and smart.

“Oh my god. Oh my god”, she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes at how perfect her baby looked.

“You look so perfect. Come here, baby”.

Liam walked over to her and stood as she smoothed the suit out and straightened his tie. 

He saw she still hadn’t stopped crying.

“I wanted to look perfect for you”, he stated, hoping she genuinely liked the way he looked in the suit.

“Oh, baby. You always look perfect. You’re my perfect baby. Got that?”

He nodded, wiping away the tears that were still running down her face.

“Umm, y/n. We kinda need you to go do something for a while”, Derek stated, needing to go get the rings and not wanting her to see them just yet.

“Hmm. Well, make sure the rings are nice Derek. Don’t be spending a fortune though”, she warned, making her way out of the store and exploring the stores surrounding it, waiting for them to be done.

As Liam and Derek entered the jewellery store, Derek turned to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Kid, I need you to keep these, ok. I haven’t told you but, umm, you’re one of the best men”.

Liam’s eyes widened. 

He thought he’d be sat somewhere, maybe in the second or third row, seeing as there were more important people than him. 

But he was a best man.

“Are yo-are you serious?”

Derek nodded. 

“Yea, kid. You’re my number 1. Remember that”, he said, ruffling Liam’s hair.

They went to the counter and collected the rings. 

“They’re so beautiful. Mom’s gonna love them”.

“Yes, she is. I’m gonna make sure she’s happy. Don’t worry about that Liam”, he promised, both to himself and to Liam and gave the boy the rings to keep.

“Finally, I mean it’s like a 10 minute walk from the ring store to here. It’s been almost half an hour”, she said, hands on her hips.

“Sorry, y/n/n. We got a bit distracted, talking”, Derek replied, kissing her on the lips, knowing she would stop being angry, not that she was being serious.

“Hmm, ok then. Come on, I’m starving”.

They made their way to the food court in the mall, getting some food and sitting at the table. 

Conversing about the wedding and school, they were interrupted by a vile voice.

“Well, if it isn’t the useless one”.

The three snapped their heads towards the source of the voice, seeing Liam’s biological mother and step dad.

“Wh-what do you wa-want?” Liam asked, terrified and already on the verge of tears.

“Listen to him. No one wants you, Liam. Why can’t you understand that? I wasted years on you. Angry little shit. I mean can you blame us?” she asked, directing the question to y/n.

“For years, I dealt with all this anger and hatred. How could I ever love you? Huh?” she asked.

Y/n was about to speak up when the doctor jumped in

“I mean, really, Liam. I get your father died, but was that really excuse enough to become an angry shit just like him. You’re a waste of space, just like your father. The world would be better off without you”, he snarled.

Y/n had enough of this. She got up and held Liam, who was already crying and was about to talk them down, when Derek put his hands up, signalling her to be quiet and gave her the keys. 

She knew Derek would take care of them, so she led Liam out and took him to the car.

“WHAT THE FUCK! How dare you. Don’t you dare talk to him again. Or me, or my fiancée. You wanna know who’s useless? The bitch who stays at home doing nothing while she spends her husband’s money and can’t even be bothered to take care of her own child. The one who the world would be better off without, is the man who is supposed to understand illnesses, but instead chooses to bully a child and make him feel worthless. You ever come near us again, I will rip your throats out. Don’t worry about that. It’s a promise”, he growled, flashing his red eyes, the couple running in the opposite direction at the sight.

Derek stormed out of the mall and made his way to the car, still completely furious. 

He got in so Liam was sandwiched between him and y/n and hugged them both.

“Don’t worry kid. We love you so much. Don’t you dare listen to them. You’re ours now. There’s no way you could ever be a waste of space. You’re the best thing that’s happened to our lives”. he said, y/n nodding in agreement.

Liam just listened to their loving words as they replaced the poisonous ones his parents spewed to him, knowing he was loved, knowing he wasn’t a burden. 

Knowing he was part of a family.


End file.
